Beware of the Easter Bunny
by Willowsnake
Summary: Just...beware of the Easter Bunny, people. REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Summary:** It's that time of year again, and the gang has gone to the park for an Easter Egg Hunt. We all know they're just going there for the chocolate, but what about the freaky Easter Bunny that's been spotted roaming the park?

* * *

**Beware of the Easter Bunny**

"Come on, guys! We're gonna be late!" Joey whined at his friends, who were still getting ready in the Game Shop.

"I never thought I'd hear you say you didn't want to be late," laughed Tea as she straightened out her dress. Everyone else laughed with her, except Joey. He just kept his arms crossed and pouted.

It was Easter, and the gang wanted to go to the park where there would be this really big Easter Egg Hunt. One might think they were too old for this sort of thing, but since it was Yami's, Bakura's, and Marik's first Easter, they decided that they should join in on the fun.

Plus, getting free candy didn't hurt either.

"Would ya guys hurry up? All the little brats are gonna get all the good candy!" Joey whined again.

"You're worse than a little kid," stated Tristan, amused by his friend's behavior.

Before Joey could protest, Yugi cut him off. "Joey, grab your basket and we'll get going."

The blond didn't have to hear that twice. He grabbed his basket and was out the door before you could say, 'Duel Monsters.'

Everyone else followed suit, but Bakura still wasn't satisfied with the whole Easter thing.

"I don't get it. What's Easter all about anyway?" asked Bakura.

Ryou sighed. He'd tried to explain, but Bakura would just get so distracted by…other things. So Ryou was quite pleased when Yugi decided to give it a shot.

"Well, Easter is actually a Christian holiday. After their savior, Jesus Christ, died on the cross, he rose after three days. They celebrate him and his rising from the dead. It spreads faith and hope to people."

Bakura frowned. "Then why the hell are we looking for colored eggs? What does that have to do with it?"

This momentarily stumped Yugi, so Ryou stepped in. "The colored eggs actually come from a pagan practice. It was used to celebrate the coming of spring. The different colors represented the different colors of the flowers that came during spring. But there is also significance with boiling the eggs."

"Oh? What's that?" asked Tea, intrigued by this conversation.

"Each part of the boiled egg has a strong meaning. When we crack the shell, it represents the ice cracking and breaking away. When we eat or pull away the egg white, it represents the snow melting. And when we are left with the yolk, that is the sun rising and welcoming spring."

"That's a cool story," replied Joey.

"I'm surprised you actually listened to it. I thought you wanted to find eggs," teased Tristan.

"Shut up!" the blond snapped in return.

"So then what's the stupid bunny for?" Bakura continued.

Ryou paused. "Um…well, rabbits are symbolic of spring because they represent rebirth and renewal since they're such…rapid reproducers," he explained slowly.

"Oh," said Bakura. He seemed to be deep in thought. And Ryou never really liked that look. It usually meant something bad. "So, do we throw these boiled eggs at people like snowballs?" he asked, suddenly warming up to the idea of Easter.

"No!" everyone screamed.

"Bakura, I want you to promise me that you _will not _throw eggs at people," began Ryou. "I'm warning you. If you so much as throw _one _egg, you will be banned from having sex with me indefinitely."

An awkward silence followed after Ryou said this, but Joey's thrilled voice soon broke through it.

"We're here!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "And we're just in time! It's about to begin! Come on!"

They all raced off into the park, and when the signal was given to start egg hunting, everyone bolted in every direction, eagerly searching for eggs, candy, and small toys.

About fifteen minutes into the hunt, Bakura came bolting out from the trees in the park, breathing heavily.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"I didn't know they could get that big," he panted.

"Didn't know what could get that big?"

"Bunnies!" he exclaimed, gripping Ryou's shoulder tightly. "There's a big bunny back there!"

Ryou tried to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably.

"Hey, Ryou. What's so funny?" inquired Joey as he walked over to them, his basket filled to the brim with all sorts of goodies.

"Bakura saw the Easter Bunny and got scared!" Ryou cackled.

"It's not funny, Ryou. It's huge!" replied Bakura haughtily.

Now it was Joey's turn to laugh. "The Easter Bunny isn't real Bakura."

"But I saw it!"

"It's just a guy in a costume. He's probably just goin' around and handin' out treats to kids or somethin'. Ya don't have to be afraid of him. It's just a guy in a costume," chuckled Joey.

"Fine! If you don't think it's scary, you go to it!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Bakura paused, trying to think of some reason for Joey to go to the Easter Bunny. When a clever idea hit him, he smirked. "All right. If you're not afraid of the Easter Bunny, then let's make a deal."

Joey _really _didn't like the look on Bakura's face; it frightened him just a little bit. "Okay. So what's the deal?"

"I'll give you my entire Easter Basket if you go over to the Easter Bunny, take the head off the costume, and kiss the person inside. If you don't, then I get your basket of treats. Deal?"

Joey smiled inwardly. This would be a piece of cake. "Deal. Now where is this Easter Bunny?"

Bakura pointed to a tree nearly fifty feet away. "You'd better do this. I'll be watching."

Snorting, Joey walked in the direction of the Easter Bunny. As he got closer, he noticed that Mokuba was already there beside it.

"Hey, Mokuba," Joey called.

"Hi, Joey. Here for the candy?" Mokuba replied, his eyes lighting up with joy at seeing his friend.

"Yeah, but I'm on another mission at the moment."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Bakura said that if I kiss the Easter Bunny, I get his basket of candy. If I don't, then I have to give him mine," the blond explained.

Mokuba fought back a laugh as the Easter Bunny visibly tensed. "Do you have to take this guy's head off, too?" Mokuba giggled, indicating the Easter Bunny standing right next to him.

"Yep," replied Joey. "So, let's get this party started."

Joey approached the Easter Bunny and hesitantly reached out to its head. He lifted the enormous thing and pulled it off, revealing—

"Kaiba? You're the Easter Bunny?" Joey screeched, blushing madly. Oh, no. He was going to have to kiss Kaiba? His crush?

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" smirked the sweating brunet. Being inside of a costume the majority of the day was taking its toll on him. But having Joey kiss him might just make him feel a whole lot better. Kaiba really liked that idea.

"Um."

"Come on, Pup. Don't you want that psycho's candy?"

"I'm not a dog, ya jerk. Stop callin' me that. How would ya like it if I called ya Bunny or somethin'?" the blond retaliated heatedly.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Just shut up and kiss me!" he snapped. "We'll split his candy fifty/fifty."

Joey gulped. He was going to kiss Kaiba. He was going to kiss Kaiba! Kaiba was even going to let him! So what the hell was he waiting for?

Joey grabbed the front of the brunet's costume, yanked him down, and kissed him. He meant for it to be quick and chaste, but Kaiba seemed to have other plans.

As soon as Joey's lips made contact with his, Kaiba immediately took over the kiss. He ran his tongue over the blond's bottom lip, tugged and sucked on it until the he gasped, and then thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Joey turned into a nice little puddle of puppy goo at that point. That is, until he felt someone kick him.

"Ow! What was that for?" cried Joey, rounding on Mokuba.

"There are _children _present," the small boy hissed.

Both teens froze and looked around. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them with shocked looks on their faces.

"Maybe…we should go," said Joey.

"I think you're right, Puppy. We should go somewhere more private," replied Kaiba.

"What?" Joey exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Mokuba, you can stay with Yugi for the remainder of the day. I'm taking my Puppy home for a bath and bed…for a _long _while," Kaiba hinted huskily.

Joey gulped again. He knew angry Kaiba, he knew pissed Kaiba, he knew irritated Kaiba, he knew psycho Kaiba. He did _not _know pervert Kaiba!

"No!" Joey squeaked as Kaiba threw him over his shoulder and started marching out of the park. "Let me go!"

"I've waited too long for this, Puppy. _You _kissed me, so I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate it," he smirked triumphantly.

Mokuba watched his brother take Joey away, his eyes glimmering with joy. "I guess I can claim both Joey's _and _Bakura's Easter Baskets as mine then!"

* * *

**End**


End file.
